Talk:Words of Madness
remove condition is EXCELLENT. as a counter against this. well not really cautery signet is awsome here too.--Shade Murtagh 00:49, 24 November 2006 (CST) Anyone know what type of damage this is? ie Fire, Physical, etc. - [[User:Entice789|'Entice789']] (Talk | ) 21:20, 14 January 2007 (CST) ::Won't Song of Purification be very helpful against this? Its almost spammable, since its Adrenaline based... Urock 22:36, 25 April 2007 (CDT) Evasion? I have a warrior friend that claims he has avoided this by "avoiding the balls" on the ground. It seems to me that this primarily targets 1 foe, and if that foe is hit, then it spreads to all foes "within earshot". I have successfully avoided it several times when my party is still near the Abaddon and I have already retreated near the bridge(they get hit I don't. On another note, this skill is used from his mouth, so even after he is chained down you can see when it is about to be used by watching his mouth(it starts to move like he is chanting), useful for timing skills such as heals and such. After both hands are tied down, he uses the skill about every 9-10 seconds, which is not enough time usually to get rebirth or resurrect off(in my experience anyway. '- umph' :With the new skill changes it is much easier to get a rez The notes on this skill state both that it affects the entire arena, and that it has a linear path effect. Anyone know which one it really is? --Emelend 01:50, 14 May 2007 (CDT) Health sacrifice? Noticed something odd today: Every time Abaddon used Words of Madness, he lost 2-3% of his health. Our group chained down both his hands, then retreated to the bridge. He kept using WoM, but after 10 minutes he ended up killing himself and easily earning us the master reward (Normal Mode, anyway). One-time bug, or a side-effect that should be in the article? --Player01 17:20, 30 May 2007 (CDT) :Was someone in your group using vengful/weapons of remedy. Those will trigger on WOM and kill him The only explanation is that someone was using reversal of damage, vengful weapon, or weapon of remedy. This no longer works due to a recent update 68.161.87.235 13:35, 20 August 2007 (CDT) contradiction Note 1: * This skill affects the whole arena that you fight Abaddon in. Note 2: * Abaddon will use this skill immediately after he recovers from being bound. However, the area of effect is a straight line that moves down the center of the area you fight him in. If you can get to the side quickly enough, it's possible to avoid it. Which is right? --—''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 124.148.61.102 ( ) 22 August 2007. :Uncertainty noted in article. I'll try to check it, but I'm busy and may forget anyway, so if it isn't changed yet, check it please. :) --Carmine 00:56, 1 January 2008 (UTC) No...This is WORDS OF SPARTA